Annabeth goes to Goode!
by GallagherGirl-924
Summary: Yet another Annabeth goes to Goode STories! Ideas have been borrowed, but most is original.


So yet another story. Ideas have been borrowed and mixed but have some originality! Enjoy

:P

The alarm clock rang. "Ugghh" I have to wake up for school. Immediately I shot up out of bed. WAIT…I WAS GOING TO GOODE! I was going to surprise Percy. I quickly got ready, ate breakfast, and bolted out the door.

I walked into the office. Kids stared at me and gave me looks. Why do they always do that? The front desk lady assigned me to my guide, Nerion. She was a pretty brunette with blue eyes. She was nice too! We talked about California, and when I moved here.

After a while, I heard constant chatter about some black-haired kid. Fed up I asked Natasha, "WHO do they keep talking about?"

"Oh! Only the most popular kid in school. He's captain of the swim team, HOTTT, and kind too. Not like a snobbish popular kid. So many girls want him, but he insists he has a girlfriend! Percy Jackson!"

And sure enough my seaweed brain was walking down the hallway, with 4 other guys talking to him…he was popular? Woww! And then my mood shifted when all of the girls were staring at him dreamily….jealousy.

"Every girl flirts with him, but he says he has a girlfriend that lives in California…so I wouldn't even try", Natasha warned me…

I just put on a devious smirk and told her I would be right back…I walked over while he had his side leaning against his locker talking with some friends.

"Dude you should see the new girl! She's smoking hot." The blonde haired kid said.

"Justin, man! How many times do I have to tell you? I have a girlfriend, and ANYWAYS…she is like as hot as a goddess.

Hmmm…I'm like a goddess. Hopefully not Hera!

"Dude we're starting to think you made her up!" and then his jaw dropped when he saw me and he pointed to Percy.

"What?" Percy said. He turned around and stared at me for 2 minutes. Then he picked me up off the ground in an embrace so tight I couldn't breathe… but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Then he kissed me. It was the sweetest kiss ever. It made it even better when all of the girls in the hallway growled in frustration as the hottest guy ever was just taken…

"Annabeth! What are you doing here! I missed you so much!" His friends behind him had their jaws to the ground.

"I came to surprise you seaweed brain! I'm moving to NY and attending Goode!" Around us girls started to stop and stare. They had angry looks on their faces.

With that, Percy kissed me again. We could've been there for hours, but the blonde kid said, "PERCY, stop eating each other." WE both blushed.

"Dude" the blond hair kid said, "YOU weren't lying."

"Told you Justin" Percy grinned furiously, "Justin this is Annabeth. Annabeth this is Justin and that is Kyle." Percy pointed to a kid leaning next to him.

"Hi guys" I said. But, they were still in such shock that Percy had a girlfriend.

"Hey Annabeth. Glad you could come to this school we were starting to think this goddess Perce always talked about was a figment of his imagination." Said Kyle while Percy blushed a deep red, and I smirked.

"Goddess… Percy?"

"Errr..umm." Percy muttered while blushing a color of deep red.

"It's ok...I love you too." And then he grinned.

"I missed you so much!" He twirled me around.

"I missed you too Seaweed brain!"

All the guys just laughed. "Hey Perce we got to go to class. See you in swimming?" asked Justin.

"Yah would never miss it. Bye!"

And I could barely hear Justin whispering…"Why'd you make us leave? I wanted to take a pic of them kissing and post it on FB…" Hmm…not to different from camp...Travis and Connor.

"So.." Percy said turning to me "wanna continue what we were doing?"

I laughed, "Per-"

But before I could, Percy's lips smashed into mine. We stood there for hours but then the bell rang. Percy said, "let me see you schedule!" He looked so eager.. I just chuckled and handed it to him.

1st period: English-Mr. Blofis

2nd period: Greek

3rd period: Math

4th period: Lunch

5th period: Swimming

6th period: Architecture

Suddenly, Percy yelled "WE HAVE ALL THE SAME CLASSES! Well except for when I have marine biology, you have architecture."

We both laughed then headed to class…this was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
